(Working Title) The Horror of Isle Esme
by abbymickey24
Summary: Come inside to see what awaits you.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I have some amazing readers. It's no secret and I love each and every one of you. I thought since you're all so great that I wanted to do something for you guys. I want you to be a part of an upcoming story. By that, I mean you get to make the decisions on what happens.

The premises behind the story is a murder mystery and you guys will get to decide the killer, who dies, and how they die. Although, you will not know any actual outcome to your voting until the chapter is written and uploaded.

What I planned is I took each character and used a randomizer to assign each character a number. I then, used the same randomizer and mixed up the numbers. For example the first vote on who dies might find you voting for the numbers 5, 25, 16, 11, and 10. Each manner of death was done this way as well. You won't know who or what is assigned to each number until the chapter is posted.

Now, I haven't forgot about my other WIP stories. Those will complete before I start on this one, but I wanted to get things situated and planned as well as get all the polls done before I begin, which is why I'm doing everything early.

Each poll will be posted in my facebook group for a week. If you want to play, you just need to be a member of my group. The link is in my profile. If you play you will also have a special shout out in the chapter.

The first poll will post later today and will run until next Monday. That is for who the killer is. I will remove this once the polls are all done and will add a short chapter each week letting you know when a new poll is up. In the event of a tie, I will use the same randomizer to break the tie.

Does this sound like fun to you guys?


	2. Chapter 2

New Voting poll is up.

We're still trying to find the killer as facebook wouldn't let me post all the numbers individually. I love how many of you took the time to vote. Next week we will be starting to vote on character deaths and methods.

I also want to reiterate again that I am not starting on this story until I finish my other works in progress.

Also I will give a little bit more on the premises. I already said it was a murder mystery, but it involves a Senior high school field trip.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, we have our killer. Now, it's time to vote on who dies and how. There will be fifteen deaths. Each week you will get a new set of numbers (they correspond to the person) and a new set of letters (they correspond to the method).

No you will not know who or what the numbers and letters stand for until the story posts. The four that are not chosen each week will be put at the end of the line and will come back up later until we have our fifteen. New poll is up now and will run until next Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, we have are first character death. 14 to go.

 **Just a reminder**

There will be fifteen deaths. Each week you will get a new set of numbers (they correspond to the person) and a new set of letters (they correspond to the method).

No you will not know who or what the numbers and letters stand for until the story posts. The four that are not chosen each week will be put at the end of the line and will come back up later until we have our fifteen. New poll is up now and will run until next Monday.


	5. Chapter 5

Death 2 down, on to Death 3. 13 to go.

 **Just a reminder**

There will be fifteen deaths. Each week you will get a new set of numbers (they correspond to the person) and a new set of letters (they correspond to the method).

No you will not know who or what the numbers and letters stand for until the story posts. The four that are not chosen each week will be put at the end of the line and will come back up later until we have our fifteen. New poll is up now and will run until next Monday.


	6. Chapter 6

Death Number 3 down, on to Death Number 4. 12 to go.

 **Just a reminder**

There will be fifteen deaths. Each week you will get a new set of numbers (they correspond to the person) and a new set of letters (they correspond to the method).

No you will not know who or what the numbers and letters stand for until the story posts. The four that are not chosen each week will be put at the end of the line and will come back up later until we have our fifteen. New poll is up now and will run until next Monday.


	7. Chapter 7

Death Number 4 down, on to Death Number 5. 11 to go.

 **Just a reminder**

There will be fifteen deaths. Each week you will get a new set of numbers (they correspond to the person) and a new set of letters (they correspond to the method).

No you will not know who or what the numbers and letters stand for until the story posts. The four that are not chosen each week will be put at the end of the line and will come back up later until we have our fifteen. New poll is up now and will run until next Monday.


	8. Chapter 8

Death Number 5 down, on to Death Number 6. 10 to go.

 **Just a reminder**

There will be fifteen deaths. Each week you will get a new set of numbers (they correspond to the person) and a new set of letters (they correspond to the method).

No you will not know who or what the numbers and letters stand for until the story posts. The four that are not chosen each week will be put at the end of the line and will come back up later until we have our fifteen. New poll is up now and will run until next Monday.


	9. Chapter 9

Death Number 6 down, on to Death Number 7. 9 to go.

 **Just a reminder**

There will be fifteen deaths. Each week you will get a new set of numbers (they correspond to the person) and a new set of letters (they correspond to the method).

No you will not know who or what the numbers and letters stand for until the story posts. The four that are not chosen each week will be put at the end of the line and will come back up later until we have our fifteen. New poll is up now and will run until next Monday.


	10. Chapter 10

Death Number 7 down, on to Death Number 8. 8 to go.

 **Just a reminder**

There will be fifteen deaths. Each week you will get a new set of numbers (they correspond to the person) and a new set of letters (they correspond to the method).

No you will not know who or what the numbers and letters stand for until the story posts. The four that are not chosen each week will be put at the end of the line and will come back up later until we have our fifteen. New poll is up now and will run until next Monday.


	11. Chapter 11

Death Number 8 down, on to Death Number 9. 7 to go.

 **Just a reminder**

There will be fifteen deaths. Each week you will get a new set of numbers (they correspond to the person) and a new set of letters (they correspond to the method).

No you will not know who or what the numbers and letters stand for until the story posts. The four that are not chosen each week will be put at the end of the line and will come back up later until we have our fifteen. New poll is up now and will run until next Monday.


End file.
